


do you think my words should be wiser?

by puzzleships (lio_fotia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, and riku needs some reassurance tbqh, i have a lot of Feelings abt The Parallels alright, just some good old post kh3 happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lio_fotia/pseuds/puzzleships
Summary: Riku and Isa have a chat on the clocktower.





	do you think my words should be wiser?

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE WRITTEN LITERALLY ANYTHING BUT! I'M HOPING POSTING THIS WILL TRIGGER MY WRITING BRAIN. IT'S KINDA SHITTY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY!

Riku and Isa are sitting on the clocktower.

It's quiet, with all their loud companions having skittered off to go get snacks or movies or whatever else.

It's a rare moment for them to be alone. They're a bit of an odd pair, though they have so much in common.

They get along well in the group, work well as cogs. Among so much bright light, they're able to bring something more muted - a balance.

They're quiet as they wait but it's not uncomfortable and it's a while before the silence is broken.

"Do you ever think..." Riku can't help a quiet laugh as he continues, "It's strange, I guess, but... you and Lea are a lot like me and Sora."

It isn't a question. It's more like Riku's stating an obvious, observable fact (maybe he is).

Still, Isa thinks on it for a moment before nodding with a small smile of his own.

"Yes. I suppose we are..."

Another soft bout of comfortable silence settled over them.

"Do you ever feel like- like when you're with Lea..." Riku trails off, unsure how to end his sentence without saying something embarrassing.

"You've flown too close to the sun?" Isa finishes the thought as if peering into Riku's mind.

Riku blinks before nodding, fighting off a blush, "I guess that's a good way to put it, yeah..."

Isa's smile grows a little sad but he shakes it off quickly, speaking again, eyes moving to find Riku's now.

"Riku... if there's one thing finding Lea again has taught me- no matter what darkness you've allowed yourself to fall into... you can always turn on the light again."

Isa isn't one to give empty words of comfort. He's no Saïx, of course, but that doesn't mean he'll sugarcoat things.

And... Riku's heard things like this from others but - never from someone who would know what it was like. Never someone who'd been so lost to the darkness like he was...

If that was true, maybe Sora's warmth was something he deserved.

He smiled at that.

"You're right... thanks Isa."

"No trouble."


End file.
